


Promise Kept

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: Soft post-Avengers movies ficlet where Loki wakes Thor up. No references to the movies beyond the "sun will shine on us again" line. I wrote this for me.





	Promise Kept

“Brother.” Softly. “Wake up.”

Thor felt the words more than heard them. But he waited, not ready to open his eyes just yet. He felt something, something real, stroke down the side of his cheek. Cool and soft, petting his exposed skin. He kept his eyes closed as hope struggled to rise in him.

“Come now, Thor.” Exasperation bled into the voice, and the hope ignited a fire inside him, burning him up, forcing his eyes open at last.

Thor’s eyes caught Loki’s and he grabbed Loki’s hand, pressing it against his face. “Loki?”

“I promised you, brother, and I never break my promises. Not to you.” Loki leaned down, pressing his mouth to Thor’s.

Fire raced through Thor’s veins, catapulting him upright to roll Loki under him. Holding his brother down, he pressed kisses against every part of Loki’s face, wrapping his fingers in his hair to hold him still.

Loki caught Thor’s face between his hands and pulled Thor’s mouth to his own. And then they were both consumed by the fire, kissing, touching, finding each other again.


End file.
